Learning to accept others mistakes
by RazorBladesAreLove
Summary: When Bella has to deal with her fathers stupid mistake how will this turn out?   cannon parings :  be nice review,rate3


Hello guys! my names Holli and this is my first fan fic so I am not promising its gonna be absolutely amazing,but hey im gonna give it a shot!~Holli  
**DISCLAIMER**!- I do not own Stephanie Meyers story nor any of her characters no matter how much id love too!:)  
Bella's POV:  
Hello guys I am Isabella Marie swan or just Bella for short. I just turned 17 years old and I have a huge secret. That has haunted me since I was 16. well let me start off by saying I am not your average teenager by far. I have witnessed and been through so much more then your average teenager... it all started when I was 13.. my parents charlie and Rene would like to make me think that everything was okay but it was so hard for me to believe that when they fought constantly. I remember the night that changed their relationship forever. (FLASHBACK). I rushed of the bus because I was so excited today was the day that they actually were finally letting me get my very own puppy. As I put my key into the front door and turned the nob I walked in on helasious screaming that would make anyone sick to their stomach. I followed the screaming to what lead to my mom and dads room and proceeded to walk in on charlie beating Rene . I was completely terrified of the sight that lay before me I had to fight a battle with my conscious ….. but in and make him stop and risk my life or don't but in and lose my mother,,,,, the decision was tough and I remember doubting myself plenty of times but I decided to speak up.  
I first went down stairs to get a knife.. I knew how violent charlie can be so I thought better to take a risk and have one then let him over power me...then I ran back upstairs and stood in the door way listening to my mother pleading with him to stop …. suddenly with a burst of courage I let out a loud " LET HER GO!" in a instant charlies focus turned on me I could clearly tell that he was drunk his eyes filled with pure rage... I felt my heart drop as he cam toward me and grabbed me by my hair causing me to drop the knife... he picked it up and grabbed me and said"we can do this the easy way or the hard way" and by the time he had this out of his mouth I automatically knew what he meant... he was gonna rape me and I could either fight it or just let him have his sick sadistic fun.. all of this was going through my brain as I watched him tie my mom up and sit her so she was watching us. I could see the terror on her face as could she on mine... I was at a complete loss of what to do so I did what my gut told me to just lay there and let him do what he was going to do... I knew he would over power me even if I had tried to fight it.. so I watched as he dropped down his pants and his boxers tossing them to the side. I watched as he stripped me and I lie there vulnerable . I gasped as he bent down and latched on to my nipple and biting down letting his tongue dart all over me. And I scream as he entered me roughly and fast. I scream out when I clenched around him for the first time. I had tears coming out of my eyes as he finished with me and I lay there in a sweaty heap on the floor. Just when I thought he was done he tied me up so that I was looking at my mother and him in the corner he had a knife to her throat about to apply just6 enough pressure to slash her throat. He told her to beg,plead, for her life as she did this for the last time she scream "PLEASE " before I blacked out and all went silent.(END OF FLASHBACK). All I remember from that night is the pain he caused me. My mother Rene had made it away safely I woke up to he face close to mine her loving voice saying"oh honey i'm so sorry .. I should have listened to you he was no good but baby you don't have to worry about him now because he got what he deserved". And at that moment I was automatically at peace with myself but not for long.. that would be to unusual for me to get of that easy.

(2 MONTHS LATER)))  
As I stand in front of the mirror after a nice warm shower I cant help but notice the tiny bump I have protruding from in between my hips. I am Isabella Marie Swan and I am two months pregnant with my father charlie Swans Baby … this is my story..

Sooooo not exactly what you guys were expecting but please do rate, and review also please be respectful I have mono..!


End file.
